Beyond memories
by Tenebrae
Summary: The ONLY way to stop hurting is to forget...or is it?Something in Hermione Granger changed...but why does Draco Malfoy bother with finding out why?


A/N : PLESE READ THIS!!! All the characters used are property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I don't own anybody. *sigh* Anywayz.onto business. This is my first fanfic, and I know that it may seem complicated and long-winded and toooo dramatic and draggy and.nevermind. But please try to read it to the end. Please have pity on me.I'm not very good at this whole fanfiction stuff. Enjoy!!! And please read and review.flamers and criticism are also appreciated coz that way, I can hopefully improve it for you readers. Thanks!!!Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Moonbeams filtered through the translucent window, illuminating the figure that sat huddled there in a flurry of blankets and pillows. The figure's legs were hugged tightly to its chest, its head tilted to the side as it gazed sadly at the moon above. It's quiet breathing blended perfectly into the eerie silence, and its delicate shoulders moved up and down in steady rhythm. The figure remained rigid for a few moments before relaxing and burying its head into its knees.  
  
Almost lazily, the figure lifted its head a few moments later and peered around the room, scanning it with ease. With a sigh, it hastily untangled itself from its position and stood up, stretching as it did so. Without a sound, it swiftly crossed the room, effortlessly dragging the blankets and pillows behind it.  
  
Upon reaching the bed, the figure's eyes automatically travelled across the gigantic room, stopping abruptly at a corner near the dresser where a beautifully designed photo frame was situated. In the frame was a picture of two girls - one who looked around sixteen and another who looked around her early 20s. In the photo, the girls were hugging tightly and had ecstatic grins plastered on their faces. They were dressed casually, and behind them was a breathtaking view of the sunset. The happiness and tranquillity captured in the photo was surrounded by a warm and comforting air, and anyone who had seen this photo would not have any doubts about the closeness of the girls in it.  
  
The figure stared at the photo for a few moments as if hypnotised, and then all too soon, broke out of its trance. It hurriedly dashed towards the dresser and in one swift moment grabbed the photo frame and lifted it above its head as if to smash it, but stopped suddenly as if actually realising what it was doing. Hesitantly, it placed the frame back down on the dresser, but in such a way that the back of the photo was facing the ceiling, concealing it from view.  
  
Shakily, the figure walked back to the bed, its arms hanging limply at its sides. Closing its eyes, it flopped down onto the bed, breathing sharply. Its shoulders were hunched and shaking, its form looking frail in the pale moonlight that washed over the bed. The breathing became more haggard, and it shivered, hugging itself tightly. Finally, the figure released the emotions that had been welled up within itself, and let the tears stream down its face. Quiet sobs wracked its body, causing it to shake uncontrollably.  
  
It took quite a while before the figure finally calmed down. It sat in the darkness for a few minutes, breathing deeply and pondering the meaning of life. Nothing but darkness surrounded the figure, arousing a feeling of discomfort, yet also making it feel as though it did not have to worry about anything. All its problems seemed to fade away, slowly but surely. Almost at once, relief and flooded its veins, sending a shiver down its spine. Drawing the blanket around itself tighter, it sighed and its mind slowly wandered back into reality, trying desperately to grasp the few remaining fragments of peace that were slowly seeping away, out of its reach.  
  
Lying back down on its fluffy bed, it tried to get into a comfortable position, hoping that sleep would claim it soon. Its eyes wandered around the ceiling of the entire room, trying to make out the familiar wind chime that had been positioned near the balcony, at the other end of the room. Grunting, it tried to untangle itself from the many blankets that now graced the already fluffy bed, making it look fluffier and very squishy. Finally accomplishing its task of escaping from the lumpy mess on the bed, it huffed irritably and jumped off the bed, breathing in a sigh of relief.  
  
Ruffled, it stormed towards the balcony, muttering darkly under its breath. Throwing open the balcony doors, it stood standing there, letting the cold night air whip at its shivering body. Closing its eyes, it stood in the same position for a few more seconds before opening its eyes and walking timidly across the balcony. The figure's face was expressionless as it stared up at the sea of black velvet above it, noticing how the pale full moon glowed eerily, sending waves of uneasiness to rush past it. Its hands were gripping the railing tightly, and its fingers were already beginning to hurt. Wincing slightly, it let go of the railing and stepped back a few paces, massaging its numb hands as it walked. It hesitantly sat down on the floor and began to count the stars, pausing every so often to take in the splendour that was laid out before it. Finally tiring of that, it began to hum a soft, sad tune to itself, its eyes glassing over occasionally as it fondly recalled many childhood memories. Tears threatened to spill from its eyes, but it held them back and stopped humming abruptly. There it sat for half an hour, pondering and wondering. Finally, a small smile crept onto its face and it closed its eyes savouring the feeling of being who it was now, because it knew that very soon it would change. It wouldn't be the same person it had always been. Not fully, anyway. Some old habits would probably still remain, but a whole new character would surface.  
  
Springing up, it raced towards its bedroom and rummaged through a chest of drawers on the far side of the room. Yanking open drawers, its eyes frantically searched the contents of each drawer, taking everything in carefully. Grabbing whatever its hands came into contact with, the figure threw various clothes and objects around the room, creating quite a mess. After the whole chest of drawers had been ransacked, it sped around the room gathering all the discarded items that lay scattered on the floor and depositing them on its bed. Frowning, it picked up everything again and tossed it into a trunk nearby.  
  
At last, it crept back into bed, thoughts plaguing its mind. Yawning, it snuggled deeper into the covers. Just before falling asleep it sighed, tiredly muttering ," This is it.going to change.will forget.will see.I will be different.WILL be different.".  
  
And with that the figure fell into deep slumber. It was someone who had experienced a lot of misery and for that it was going to change.it was someone who would probably never have become the different person it was now. It was someone who seemed to live the perfect life with no misfortunes and suffering, and for a while had led that perfect life.until now.  
  
It was Hermione Granger. 


End file.
